Raindrops
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: Brandon & Kelly A-Z story, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Anxiety**

Anxiety, sitting on the bath tub it was all she felt. Staring into the distance lost in her thoughts she tried to imagine her life whatever direction it was going to take. The beeping of timer letting her know that within seconds it could change forever.

She wanted to know that's why she bought that test. At the same time she was scared to know the truth, to have confirmation, her anxiety rising to new levels. She wished the circumstances were different, but there was no going back now, there was a real possibility they'll have to pay for their carelessness. Standing up from the bathtub she took the few steps towards the counter. Looking down at the white tube with two red stripes across the middle she dissolved.

 **Baby**

Pacing back and forth through her room in the beach apartment she cached a glimpse of Brandon who was sitting on her bed like many times before, his eyes following her. She called him half an hour ago. Now that he was there she was not sure what to tell him. How do you tell anyone that their life is about to change completely? That they will have too much responsibility too soon?

"Kel?" He asked his eyes still glued to her following her movement and every emotion that showed on her face. Watching her take a deep breath his sight followed her all the way until she was seated on her bed next to him.

"I don't know how to tell you." She said barely audible looking down at her hands placed in her lap.

Placing his finger under her chin he made her look at him. "Just tell me. Whatever it is we can make it work, together."

Staring into his blue eyes she felt her lip tremble. "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" The tears in her eyes did not allow her to see his reaction, but soon she felt his arms wrapped around her, stroking her back, and his voice telling her that they were going to make it, together.

 **Confession**

The two friends sitting together at their familiar place in the corner booth of Peach Pit. "Kel had her appointment today, her doctor confirmed it." Brandon said playing with the plate full of French fries in front of him before he raised his eyes looking at Steve who was sitting across from him. He and Donna were the only people who knew about Kelly's pregnancy.

"How do you feel about it?" Steve asked looking at his friend. Out of all the people, responsible, fair, upright, Brandon Walsh would be his last guess for a young father. Yet it was him who'll have a son or daughter to take care of in short 7 months.

"I'm scared." Running his hand through his hair he wrinkled his forehead. "No scratch it, I'm terrified. The thought of having a child, a real human that will depend on you and look up to you is scaring me to death. But at the same time, I know that if we took the easier way now, in twenty years time I'd regret it. When I close my eyes and imagine my life twenty years from now I see Kelly in it and house full of children. The only thing I have to do, is imagine one of them being older." Brandon grinned finishing his confession. Once again the responsible Brandon Walsh delivered, secretly already looking forward to all the challenges this new journey will bring.

 **Deal**

"Let's do this." Brandon said quietly standing in front of the entrance to the Walsh living room. Giving Kelly's hand a gentle squeeze he saw her smiling at him softly.

"It can't be worse than my mom." Kelly quipped before he led her inside feeling just a little bit better than before, she was right, it couldn't be worse than screaming Jackie Taylor who was hoping she'll never ever see her daughter again.

"Mom, dad….we need to talk to you." Brandon announced, attention of his parents immediately shifting to the couple.

Sitting down at the sofa the tension in the room was visible. "We're pregnant, Kelly is ten weeks along. We're going to keep this baby." He added quickly, not because he ever considered his parents would tell them to do otherwise, just to validate their commitment.

Jim and Cindy Walsh exchanged surprised looks, they were not expecting such an announcement, no parent would expect such an announcement from their twenty years old son. "That's the reason why I'll be moving out next week, if we're going to be parents, a family, we need to be living together. We've rented a two bedroom apartment." Brandon continued

The couple watched as Brandon's parents exchanged yet another look before Jim Walsh decided to speak up. "What about school?" He asked.

"The semester will be over soon, we will finish that one and take a break from school afterwards. We both are looking for jobs, I'm sure the money won't be that great but we will make it. We'll return to school once the baby will be a bit older and we will be financially stable." Brandon answered.

Jim looked at Cindy again, silent understanding passing between the couple. "While I'm really proud of all the decisions you two have made in this situation, let me make you an offer, maybe we can work out a deal. If I'm counting right, the baby is due after the next semester. Let's say, me and mom will pay you an allowance that will cover your living costs until you both finish your education." Jim offered.

Now it was the younger couple exchanging looks, they were not ready for this. "If it's a deal, what's in it for you?" Kelly asked shyly.

Jim smiled, expecting that exact question. "We'll be sure that both of you will have education and later can provide for your family on your own. Don't try to be too grown up too soon." He smiled at them, the mood in the room changing rapidly.

Looking quickly at Kelly, it was now Brandon who spoke up. "It's a deal." He announced, before congratulations and hugs were exchanged, a new baby bringing the family closer.

 **Engagement ring**

"You've treated me to a nice dinner, now we're taking a walk on the beach lit only by the moonlight and stars. I wonder where this is heading." Kelly quipped as the couple walked hand in hand down the shore.

"Why would you think this is heading somewhere?" Brandon grinned mischievously. He could hear Kelly's giggle in the quiet night.

"I've known you for several years Bran. You were mysterious and uptight the whole day, there is something going on, all the red flags are there." She said stopping in front of him looking into his eyes in the darkness.

"You never miss a thing." He replied, pulling her in for a quick kiss before he rested his hands on her growing belly, they will be a family soon and as young as they were, he wanted to do this right. "Will you marry me?" He asked into the darkness, his hands still resting on her hips.

He could hear her sniffle. "You're not asking just because of the baby." Kelly said worried, she didn't want to tie him to her with a child.

He chuckled. "No, no…I'm asking because I have this selfish need to have you in my life, now and always." He could feel her hands around himself and her body hugging into him as much as her expanding belly allowed her to.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, yes…I'll marry you." He could hear the smile on her lips while he slipped one hand into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box with engagement ring.

 **Family**

Brushing the sweat from her forehead and feeding her a tiny piece of ice, he hated himself for what he did to her. He would forever remember watching Kelly giving birth to their child as one of the most beautiful and scary moments of his life.

Holding her hand and rubbing her back he encouraged her to push the new life into the world, he could feel her body tense and grip harden as yet another contraction rocked her body, followed quickly by another and another, overlapping each other…for a moment he was sure he could feel her pain. Before the sweet relief came, a tiny cry announcing the arrival of a new citizen of this world, her grip loosened and her weakened body rested back on the bed, all the hard work finally done.

The tiny person resting on Kelly's stomach and chest, undeniable proof, they were a real family now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grady**

The bedside lamp light was flicked on as the tiny cry could be heard from the crib next to bed. "Shh…mommy is here." Kelly said quietly, lifting the pink bundle of joy quickly from the crib and returning to the bed. Positioning herself on her side the baby quickly latched on and fed greedily.

Looking at her feeding son she gently stroke his tiny head full of dark hair. His birth certificate reads, Grady James Walsh and despite being just several weeks old he already meant the world to his parents.

Kelly's smile just grew when her hand was covered by a bigger one, raising her eyes she was met with Brandon's blue eyes, the same as their son's. Brandon couldn't deny him even if he tried, he was his father's mini-me and she hoped that one day he'd also turn into such an awesome man as his father was.

 **Hurdles**

The agonizing cries of the baby filled the room, pacing back and forth Kelly tried to soothe her screaming son. His gums swollen, new sharp teeth making their way through them. Her assignment was due the next day and she did not start on it yet, pacing the room with her crying baby trying all she could to bring some relief to him. She felt like she failed and could cry along with him.

She already felt the tears on her cheeks when the door to the bedroom opened and Brandon walked him. His coat still on and his cheeks flushed as he was obviously in hurry. Handing her the tube with the teething gel he took Grady in his arms, holding him close as he kissed his head several times waiting for Kelly to apply the gel hopefully bringing soon some relief to the baby.

Minutes later the three of them laid together on the bed. The baby now asleep laying spread eagle on Brandon's chest, Kelly snuggled to his side. "You should go and start on your assignment Kel, I'll take care of him now." He said quietly playing with her hair.

"What about your assignment?" She asked knowing his was due the next day as well.

Brandon smiled. "I just finished it before I headed off to the pharmacy."

Quickly shifting to sitting position, Kelly looked at Brandon and Grady peacefully asleep on his chest. "You won't get any sleep this night." She remarked with worry in her voice.

"You won't get any sleep either." Brandon quipped. Standing carefully from the bed he kissed his sons cheek before he laid him in his crib. Returning back to the bed he sat facing Kelly. "Kel, I don't mind. We did the right thing and we're still doing it, one, two or a hell lot of sleepless nights, I don't mind them at all as long as I have you and Grady and we're moving forward." He smiled reassuringly. "This is just one of the hurdles on our way and we will get through it."

She smiled through the tears that were in her eyes. He was right, it was just another hurdle on their road. Leaning in she kissed him softly, words unable to express how much she loved him.

"Now go." He grinned as they pulled apart.

Standing from the bed she headed out of the bedroom. Catching one last glimpse of her boys in the doorway she smiled. Whatever hurdles life was going to throw their way, as long as they were together, they were going to make it.

 **Insecure**

She was known for worrying too much, but there was nothing she could do about it. Nasty comment from Valerie leaving her insecure once again. It was stupid from the beginning on, she was not even supposed to hear it, but yet she kept thinking about it. She has tied him down with baby. After hearing it she couldn't help but wondered if it was what their friends thought as well.

They were both twenty-one, age when you are supposed to be having fun with your friends, exploring new things, thinking about future. Yet, they were here with a child, taking care of him, working out schedules so they could handle school, much-needed study time and their son with little to no time left for friends and fun.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that long ago Brandon stopped reading the book and instead watched her and her changing facial expressions as the thoughts twirled in her head, he knew her too well. Placing the book on the table he pulled her into his arms. "What is it, Kel?" He asked.

Biting her cheek from inside she contemplated whether to tell him for a moment. "Did I tie you with Grady?" Turning her head so she could see him, her eyes were glued to him.

Thinking for a moment, Brandon averted his eyes, before looking at her again. "We're both tied with a baby." He grinned before he continued seriously. "No, you didn't. I love you and Grady and as odd as it may sound, I'm glad we had him, I wouldn't change a thing. Yes, our lives are not following the typical path, but who says they should?"

"I heard Valerie talking with Steve, she mentioned I tied you down with a baby." Kelly said quietly.

Brandon smiled softly holding her closely, he should have known it was Valerie who brought all those insecurities again. "Since when do you care about what Valerie says?"

Kelly smiled resting her head on his shoulder knowing what he was trying to do. "I don't, it just made me wonder what if our friends think so too."

"You'll have to ask them, buy I guess the answer is no." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "Because our friends know that we were tied together even before Grady came."

Once again he washed all her insecurities away with one simple sentence.

 **Jelly Beans**

Kelly sat on the sofa sobbing uncontrollably. Brandon slammed the door of the apartment behind him just minutes ago. If she didn't feel the hurt and sadness she would have laughed. It was their first epic fight, they had fights before, but none of them came even close to this one, bringing out the worst in both of them.

It took her minutes before she calmed down and walked into the bedroom to check Grady. He was just waking up from his nap when she walked in. Picking him up she kissed his cheek, still sleepy he snuggled into her. She loved those moments when he first woke up and still looked for comfort and closeness. Holding him close she moved into the living room, finding a comfortable position she fed him gently rubbing his head. "Your parents are just silly." She talked softly to her boy. "Arguing about dirty dishes and socks on the floor when they have a beautiful boy like you." She cooed. The little boy grinned upon hearing her voice. She kissed his hand that was previously resting on her breast. Letting his small fingers wrap themselves around her bigger one she was so occupied that it took her few seconds before she spotted the white shirt waving from the corner of her eye.

Turning her head she saw Brandon walking in, carrying the white shirt in one hand and a bag of jelly beans in the other one. "I'm sorry, Kel."

"I'm sorry too." Kelly smiled patting the place next to her.

Grinning he gladly sat next to her. "Our first big one." He quipped.

"Yes, epic one." She giggled. "Are those to share?" She pointed to the bag with jelly beans.

"I was kinda hoping you'll share some with me. Those were meant as a bribe for you so you won't be mad for too long, but now that you're talking to me I'll probably keep them." He laughed.

"Are you trying to give me another reason to be mad?" Kelly giggled.

"Rather not, when you're mad at me, you're not talking to me and I miss you like crazy." Brandon concluded placing the bag with the jelly beans on her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Koala**

Pushing the empty stroller Kelly couldn't keep her eyes from two most important men in her life. Grady tucked safely in Brandon's arms as they walked through the zoo. It was his first trip to zoo and you could see the excitement in his face as he observed all the animals. The little boy celebrated his first birthday just weeks ago and day by day resembled his father more and more.

"Grady, look koala." Brandon talked softly to the little boy.

Grady just clapped his hands excitedly, leaning away from Brandon's embrace and towards the animals.

"We've found a new favorite." Kelly mused as she stopped next to them sliding her hand around Brandon's waist as the little family stood there watching the koalas.

 **Love**

Love was floating through the air as Kelly walked down the aisle on Nat's shoulder. The long simple strapless white dress hugging her body, her blond hair falling in neat waves down on her shoulders. In a few short minutes she'd be married to the father of her son and love of her life.

Her smile just widened when she finally spotted her husband to be on the end of the aisle. The small group of people standing up observing the scene. She should be sad that her mother and father were not there to celebrate with her one of the most important events of her life, but she did not care anymore. She had Brandon & Grady, her very own little family and over the time his family became hers as well. During the short walk to the altar she couldn't see anyone but him.

"You look gorgeous!" Brandon said softly as Nat kissed her cheek and handed her hands to him.

"Thanks! You look pretty good yourself." She said, nervousness audible in her voice.

Brandon noticed it immediately and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "Let's do this." He said as they both turned towards the priest.

The ceremony was sweet and short and soon enough they were husband and wife.

"God, you know how much I love you?" Brandon mumbled before he pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife. Pulling apart their smiles grew even wider when they both felt small hands tugging at their clothes. Leaning down, Brandon quickly picked up the small dark-haired boy, the biggest proof of their love, who soon smothered them both with sloppy kisses.

 **Mother's day**

Opening her eyes, Kelly stretched herself in the bed. Sliding her hand on Brandon's side of the bed, it was cold. He must have been up for some time. She was about to pull the covers to the side and go to search for him when she heard the muffed chatter in the hallway. The doorknob turned and both her boys came into the bedroom.

Grady's smile grew wide when he spotted his mother. His chubby little legs patting on the hardwood as he made his way towards the bed clasping a single red rose in his hand, closely followed by his father who had similar smile on his face, carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Happy mother's day, Kel!" He exclaimed as he set the tray on the nightstand and joined them both on bed, kissing Kelly softly.

"You have to give that one to mommy, Grady." Brandon smiled watching over his wife and little son snuggled to her side, still clasping the flower in his chubby little hand.

On a cue, the little boy stood up on the bed, wobbling on the soft surface Brandon held onto his side steadying him.

"Mama!" Grady exclaimed handing the flower to his mother, before he launched himself on her again, smothering her in sloppy kisses.

Brandon chuckled quietly as he watched them. His wife and son, just thinking about them spread the comfortable fussy warm feeling in his stomach. He loved them more than he could ever express.

"Thank you! This was the best mother's day surprise ever." Kelly mouthed once Grady was snuggled to her side again, drinking his milk from his sippy cup.

Brandon grinned handing her a glass filled with fresh orange juice from the tray and taking one himself. "To many more to come." His eyes twinkled as they clinked and he leaned in kissing her again. There were many more mother's days in front of them and he couldn't wait.

 **No more school!**

"We've made it!" Brandon exclaimed happily as he held Kelly in his arms twirling her around barely seconds after they threw their hats in the air. Kissing her quickly they both had smiles plastered to their faces.

Through all the odds they made it and graduated together with their friends. As hugs and kisses were exchanged, none of them thought about the next day when the reality will set in and real life will begin.

The reality already started for Brandon and Kelly the day the two lines showed on pregnancy test over two years ago. Their college experience couldn't be more different from the one of their friends, instead of parties, freedom and traveling, they were busy with feedings, dirty diapers, but also lots of love they received from their son.

"No more school!" Kelly muttered as she landed back in Brandon's arms watching as Cindy and Jim Walsh made their way to them together with Grady. The little boy excitedly running to his parents.

"Not for us anyway, but soon enough this little guy will start his very own school journey." Brandon grinned picking up Grady and kissing his cheek before Cindy Walsh, pulled them all into her embrace.

"We're so proud of you two." She exclaimed teary eyed watching her son and daughter in law.

"Thanks mom!" Brandon replied still hugging his mother. Kelly now in Jim Walsh's embrace.

"We wouldn't have made it without you. Thank you for standing by our side since day one." She said now teary eyed too, it was one of those moments she wished her family would react the same way Brandon's did.

"What's with all these tears." Jim said with glassy eyes. "No more school for a little while. Now it's time to celebrate!" He said as the five of them made their way out of the school yard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Owners**

"We got it!" Brandon yelled excitedly the moment he hung up the phone. Kelly who has been until that moment nervously sitting on the sofa jumped up in excitement throwing herself in his open arms.

"We're going to be the proud owners of our very first house." Brandon mumbled happily into her hair while holding her close, it was one of those rare moments when Kelly was speechless. They put the offer on their new home days ago and since then were impatiently waiting for the call of their realtor.

"I can't believe it!" Kelly grinned finally snapping out of the initial shock. With both of them working full-time jobs, they were finally able to stand firmly on their feet something Jim & Cindy Walsh hoped for when they made their offer years ago. Their soon to be new house was not much, but it had a nice backyard for Grady, enough space if they decided to add to their family and was certainly an upgrade from their two bedroom apartment.

"When can we move in?" Kelly asked plopping herself back on the sofa, with Brandon landing next to her mere seconds later.

"If everything goes well in a month." Brandon grinned wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Our own house." Kelly exclaimed once again, snuggling herself into him. Secretly dreaming of all the redecoration they were going to do in the coming weeks in their new dream house.

 **Passion**

The moonlight was peeping in through the barely opened window illuminating the two sweaty bodies in the darkness of the night. They were both passionate people, so it came as no surprise that their love-making was filled with passion as well.

Soft moans and groans could be heard before their passion erupted and they both rested back in the sheets spent and satisfied.

So familiarly snuggled into each other there were no words needed, it did not take long before the sleep found them and they headed into the land of dreams.

 **Quinn**

The backyard of Brandon & Kelly's new home was filled with chatter and children's laughter. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and all their friends together with Grady's daycare buddies were having a ball celebrating his third birthday.

The happiest person around without doubt was the birthday boy, running around the backyard followed by a golden retriever puppy whom he named Quinn the very same morning. It was a present from his parents and already after a few hours it was clear that Grady & Quinn will be friends for life.

Standing under the large tree that was planted in the backyard by the previous owners Brandon's and his father's eyes were locked on the little boy and his furry friend.

"You still remember Marley, right?" Jim smiled watching the scene in front of him.

"Yes, how could I forget." Brandon smiled at the mention of his very own childhood furry friend. "Once we decided to look for a house, getting a dog was the next step for me. Kel, was not very excited at first, but then I explained about Marley and she agreed. I'm not even sure who was more excited this morning when I brought him home." Brandon grinned, excited for his little son and the years to come.

 **Repetition**

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Brandon asked impatiently.

"Two minutes." Replied Kelly, her eyes locked to the alarm clock on the night stand. Closing them briefly her mind threw her a few years back. She was anxious that time as well, but for completely different reasons.

Opening her eyes, she took Brandon's hand into hers. She could feel his anxiety as well. "It feels weird." She exclaimed biting her lip from inside s as soon as she let that out.

"What does?" Brandon asked confused. He had no idea what she was referring to.

Resting back on the bed Kelly stared into the ceiling not even noticing that Brandon's eyes were locked on her. She looked lost in her little world. "What feels weird?" He asked quietly, laying onto his side next to her.

"This, everything." She said softly. "When I was waiting for the result years back, all I wished for was that the test will come out negative. Now I want the complete opposite. I feel guilty. For the short amount of time before I got my head around the idea of being a mother, I detested my child the very same way my own mother did. Now I can't wait to have second one. It feels like I betrayed Grady." Kelly confessed.

Brandon smiled listening to her. "First let me tell you, we don't even need to look at that test, because this sounds very much like pregnancy hormones to me." He chuckled before he turned serious again. "Don't feel guilty, your reaction with Grady was natural." Brandon said brushing the tears away from Kelly's cheek. "We were young, having a baby was not on our to do list back then, but we made it and you're an awesome mommy to our little boy that's why I can't wait to have another baby with you." Brandon said before kissing her softly.

"Now stop over thinking this and let us have a look at that test." He winked at her, wriggling of the bed and helping her up. Together they returned to the bathroom, where the slick white tube was waiting for them, ready to tell them if they dream about second baby was going to come true some nine months later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Storm**

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, as the heavy droplets of the rain fell on the parched ground. In the comfort of his home Brandon woke up suddenly feeling a strong kick into his side. Startled for a moment he smiled when he realized what was going on. Feeling in the dark he found the legs of his son resting against his side.

Scared of the storm Grady climbed into the bed and fell asleep between his parents, now sprawled sideways taking most of the bed.

"Can you move him?" Kelly asked quietly when she realized Brandon was up as well.

"Give me a sec." Brandon slipped out from the bed and turned Grady covering him with the sheets. As another bolt of lightning illuminated the room he walked to Kelly's site of the bed.

"Better?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Much better." Kelly answered and he could sense the smile on her face. Without much effort her hand found his face and brought him down for a kiss.

"Thank you! I'd have moved him, but his head was resting on me." She chuckled.

"He was probably making sure that his brother or sister are alright, with all those scary things going on." Brandon grinned resting his hand on Kelly's stomach. He could feel the growing bulge there. This time she popped out quickly making everything much more real.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asked when he remained silent.

"We need a bigger bed. When this little one is born, they are going to push us off the bed." He chuckled kissing her again.

"Nah, we will keep this one. Bigger bed will just encourage them." Kelly quipped when they pulled apart.

"Good point." Brandon grinned. "Now go back to sleep, mama. The storm is over." He kissed her one last time, before he headed to his side of the bed and both of them soon joined their son in the land of dreams.

 **Twins**

Staring out of the window of the waiting room of Dr. Owens office Kelly was lost in her own little world. Next to her Brandon was reading one of the boring magazines you can find in every doctor's waiting room. It was time for Kelly's first ultrasound, she was three months along and they couldn't wait to see and hear the heartbeat of their baby.

It did not take long before Kelly's name was called and they both moved into Dr. Owens office. Brandon sat in a chair next to Kelly and took her hand into his kissing her forehead as the doctor was getting everything ready for the ultrasound.

With the monitor switched on, the doctor found the baby quickly and the second one as well.

"Twins?" Kelly asked despite hearing the same word from the doctor's mouth just mere seconds before. Her eyes glued to the doctor she saw him nodding, confirming his previous words. "That explains a lot." Kelly murmured turning her head towards Brandon.

The smile on his face was very hard to miss. He was obviously ecstatic. "Two! We're going to have twins, Kel!" He announced before kissing her.

His joy was contagious and soon Kelly had a similar smile plastered on her face. All her initial worries forgotten. They were going to add two new members to their growing family, the thought warmed her heart and she couldn't wait until she could hold her two new babies in her arms and introduce them to their big brother.

 **Unified**

Brandon held the door open while Kelly and Grady walked into the Peach Pit. Seeing her nervous glance he offered her a reassuring smile. They were on a neutral soil and they were in it together, unified.

Catching up with them, he took Grady's hand in his as they walked the short distance to the corner booth, Jackie Taylor already waiting there for them. Many things changed since the last time they met. Kelly was no longer the young girl scared out of her mind, dreading to tell her mother that she was about to became mother herself. She has matured and now she was mother herself, the nearly four-year old boy and rounded belly being the clear evidence of that. He spotted Jackie's surprised expression and hoped she realized that this was her last chance.

The initial greeting was rather cold, the four years of separation, taking its strain on the relationship between the mother and daughter.

"You must be, Grady." Jackie said kneeling down to the little boy, who as on clue buried his face into his mother's leg.

Kelly rubbed his hair. "He's shy around strangers." She said quietly. Despite the blood ties, that's what Jackie was to him, a stranger.

Sitting down Kelly noticed the wounded look on her mother's face. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Kelly." Jackie replied. "I'm a stranger to him and it's all my fault. I'm the one who cut all the ties four years ago, not caring if and how are you going to make it. I can't turn it back, but I'm sorry for all the pain I've inflicted on both of you."

Kelly nodded, not sure how to react to her mother's words. She felt nothing and it scared the heck out of her, how did it happened that her own mother became stranger not only to her son, but to her as well? Deep inside she knew the answer, she's simply always been a stranger. This was a part of the never-ending circle with Jackie Taylor, she cut the ties, later regretted everything, before doing the same thing again and again. It was true in her personal life, her family life and her never-ending love affair with alcohol and drugs.

"I can't do this again, mom." Kelly said quietly. "Everything you said are just words, words I've heard countless times before. I can't let you in again, all you'd do is let me down another other time. I can't handle that and I don't want my family to live in the never-ending circle as I did."

"So this is it? You'll just walk away?" Jackie asked surprised by her daughters words.

Kelly nodded her head slowly. "Bye, mom!" She said before she took Grady's hand and all three of them walked away to live their life together, without her mother in it.

 **Violet & Vera**

The whoosh of fresh air and chattering of their son let them know that the rest was over for now. Blinking her eyes Kelly shuffled in the hospital bed and quickly scanned the room. Brandon just rubbed his eyes sitting in the chair under the window. He flashed her his typical smile, before they both looked towards the two hospital cribs where their twin daughters slept peacefully. Violet Clara Walsh and Vera Cynthia Walsh entered the world just five hours ago and were unaware of the significance of the moment, first meeting with their big brother.

"Mommy!" The little boy exclaimed excitedly running the last few steps to the bed, once he spotted his mother. He has always been a mama's boy, not that Kelly minded.

After helping him up, Brandon greeted his parents who arrived with him, carrying two teddy bears with pink bows and a package for Kelly.

"Where are babies?" Grady asked snuggled into his mother.

"They are asleep in their cribs, buddy. Do you want to hold them?" Brandon asked.

Grady nodded his head enthusiastically. Kelly helped him to sit properly while Brandon lifted his sleeping daughter and placed her gently into his outstretched arms. "This is Violet." He said gently rubbing his daughters head full of dark hair.

All the adults watched in awe as Grady smothered his sister in kisses. He was never overly interested in babies, therefore they slightly feared how he will cope with the big brother role. After cuddles with his sister, Brandon took Violet and handed her to his mother. Picking up Vera from her crib he repeated the procedure and placed her into Grady's outstretched arms. "And this is Vera." Brandon smiled introducing his second sister to him.

"They look the same." Grady giggled, smothering also Vera in kisses.

"They really do." Cindy agreed once she passed Violet to her grandfather and took Vera from her son.

"Yes, the doctor was not joking they are really identical." Kelly giggled as Grady snuggled into her. "For now they are dressed in different colors and have their wristbands on so we can tell them apart. But we will have to figure out how to tell them apart." She concluded.

"We can still write their names with a black marker on their feet." Brandon offered grinning, returning to a conversation they already led earlier on.

"Or you can look for the little details that make them special while they look the same." Cindy said cuddling her granddaughter.

"Sorry, hun. I like your mom's suggestion better." Kelly admitted sending the couple into a fit of laughter as a silent understanding passed between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding**

Brandon smiled as he watched his son making his way down the aisle. The concentration visible on his little face. His eyes glued to the pillow with two golden rings laying on it, taking his role of ring bearer with full responsibility. He gave all three men a big smile once he reached the end of the aisle and stood next to his father who ruffled his hair before his attention was drawn to the aisle once again as Kelly and Clare made their way towards them.

In her pale mint Greek style goddess bridesmaid dress, her hair up with pale pink roses entwined in it, she looked stunning. No one would have guessed that she gave birth to twins just 7 months ago. Once she reached the end of the aisle she gave him a wink and soft smile, taking her place across from him waiting for the bride.

The ceremony was short and sweet and soon enough Mr. & Mrs. David Silver were presented to the wedding guests. Walking out of the chapel seemed like eternity, but soon enough Kelly and Donna were wrapped in a hug both on the verge of tears, happy ones this time. After all the years of getting together and breaking up, their two friends finally decided to make it forever and Kelly couldn't be happier for her best friend and step-brother.

It wasn't until Jim and Cindy Walsh made their way to them with Vera and Violet that the two friends broke from the embrace. Behaving beautifully during the ceremony the two girls were now in a hurry.

Leaving Grady with Brandon's parents, Brandon, Kelly and their two little girls headed quickly towards the hotel where the reception will take place and where they rented a room.

"It brings back memories." Brandon said as he laid his arm around Kelly's shoulders as she fed the babies.

"It does." She smiled softly. "Makes me want to go back in time and enjoy our wedding more than I did the first time around." She admitted.

Seeing the confused look on Brandon's smile she continued. "I loved our wedding day, but all I wanted at that time was to be your wife, so in my mind I rushed through the vows and the whole ceremony until I actually was. Now seeing Donna and David getting married, I just wish I didn't and enjoyed the actual ceremony more."

His smile grew bigger and he leaned in to kiss her. "We can still repeat it." He grinned.

"Just like that." Kelly giggled.

"Just say the word and we can." Brandon said seriously.

"Nah, it was still a great day, I got my handsome husband and now three beautiful and healthy children, I don't want to jinx it." Kelly smiled handing Violet to him. "Now let's go back and enjoy the big day of our friends." She said straightening her clothes and taking Vera before they walked out of the room.

 **X-Mass**

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been here!" Grady yelled through the whole house as he made his way towards his parent's bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door in a hurry he climbed up on the bed, jumping up and down as his parents were abruptly woken up from their peaceful slumber. Grinning Brandon picked up his little boy and threw him into air catching him as he squealed in delight.

"Santa's been here, daddy!" The little boy exclaimed once again when Brandon laid him between himself and his mother.

"Oh, was he? Now that's awesome buddy." Brandon grinned laying on his side watching his son and wife who was smiling at him.

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. "Can we go and open the presents, please?" He asked standing up wobbling on the soft surface under him.

"Hey and what about morning hugs and kisses for mommy and daddy?" Kelly grumbled playfully. Smiling the little boy launched himself into his mother's arms.

"You give the best hugs and kisses little man." Kelly said as she handed him to Brandon.

"That's what daddy says too." Grady giggled hugging his father.

With a smile on her face Kelly slipped out of the bed, tying her robe around her. Grady's enthusiasm was contagious. Leaving the boys alone she quickly walked across the hall and into the twins room. Both girls were already up happily babbling in their cribs. Picking them up one by one she quickly changed their diapers chattering to them in the meantime.

Hearing the patting of little feet followed by bigger ones, she soon felt Brandon wrap his arms around her waist just as she was straightening Violet's pajamas. "Merry Christmas, Kel." He whispered close to her ear before making faces on the little girl who giggled in return. With their family and friends around it was certainly going to be one.

 **Yearn**

"Kel!" Brandon yelled after her, but she did not even turn marching out of the kitchen. Running his hands over his face he was not sure what to do next. Whenever their conversation turned to babies lately it ended in fight.

They agreed that they were done after Violet and Vera were born eighteen months ago, three children were enough for both of them. Now that little Leo Silver has been born, Kelly was suddenly clucky, yearning for another one.

He quickly drank a glass of water before placing it into dishwasher and turning the kitchen light off. Heading upstairs he tried to think about what was really putting him off a fourth child. Not so long ago, he was promoted to a new position that opened new horizons for him not only money wise, but also in his professional development. When the twins turned ten months, Kelly returned back to her job part-time, so money was not the problem. The girls were still little, so it wouldn't be like starting over once again. Coming to the end of staircase he still couldn't figure out what was his issue. Peeking first into Grady's room and then into twins room he made sure they were sound asleep and covered. All three of them had brought so much joy into their life, why couldn't they do it again?

Opening the bedroom door he saw her laying on her stomach, her face buried into the pillow. He was sure she was crying and has been since the moment she stormed out of the kitchen. Sitting next to her he rubbed her back feeling her body tremble under his touch. "I'm sorry, Kelly." He said quietly. "I've thought about it and if you really want to go through it once again I'm on board with one more." He finished, feeling her still.

"You're not saying that just because I've cried?" Came her muffled answer.

Turning her around her laid down next to her. "I'm saying it because that's how I feel."

"But downstairs you said, you were done. No more babies." Kelly inquired further.

"Yes, I did because that's what we agreed on when the twins were born. As I said I've been thinking about it, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't have one more, we can afford another child both financially and emotionally. The three we have now have brought so much joy into our life. It will be fun watching them as they fall in love with their little brother or sister. So if you're up to another pregnancy, I'm in." Brandon grinned kissing her softly.

 **Zoom in**

Pushing the stroller with one hand, while holding the baby in the other one Kelly followed her husband and their little tribe. If anyone wanted a picture of a happy family, he could just easily zoom on them.

Feeling the little boy wriggle in her arms wanting to be placed down, she quickly kissed his head before obeying to his wishes. Wobbling slightly Finn grabbed her finger wrapping his little ones around it, taking a bunch of steady little steps with his mother's assistance. Her little blonde, the only one as the older three favored Brandon in their looks. It seemed unbelievable that their baby would be turning one in a few short days, time flies quickly when you're having fun.

Reaching the playground she looked at Brandon who was pushing Vera and Violet on the swings while Grady played on the monkey bars. She and Finn made their way towards a sandbox, his favorite place.

With four little kids there was never a dull moment. Years passed since they changed fun-filled weekends with their friends in club, parties or campfires, for playgrounds, trips to zoo, Grady's soccer practices or twins' ballet classes. As they both agreed it was a good changed, seeing the excitement and joy in their children eyes was the best thing ever and they wouldn't change it for anything.

Deep in her thoughts Kelly nearly did not notice Brandon and the older three joining them in the sandbox. Wrapping his arms around his wife, Brandon rested his head on her shoulder. "You were million miles away." He said softly while keeping his eyes on the kids.

"Yes. I've been thinking how lucky I am, having you and our kids." She admitted.

"That makes two of us." He smiled softly, before he turned her around and kissed her quickly. "I love you Mrs. Walsh." He grinned as he let go of her.

"I love you too." She smiled turning her attention back to the littlest one. Through twists and turns of their fate they made it and their life couldn't be happier as it was now, with their family around them.


End file.
